


Memories

by Mianko



Series: Forging Metal [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianko/pseuds/Mianko
Summary: As Metal run off to Academy, Lee and his wife Hana have a rare day off together. After Lee comes home from his early morning training, they reminisce briefly then make up for lost time.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forging Metal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a fanfic for Lee since there aren't that many

"Metal! Don't forget your homework!" Hana waved his worksheets from the dinner table at the hyper boy as he was on his way out. "In the binder! I am not explaining to Shino why your homework is all ripped up again!"

"Moooommmm I'm gonna be late!" He whined as he struggled with his papers. 

His mother chuckled. "Well if you'd wake up when your father tries to wake you, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

"Bye mom! Love you!" Metal runs out the door and Hana decides to relax on the couch until her husband comes home from training. She was so proud of her green clad boys. Metal has pretty bad social anxiety issues but he's overcoming them thanks to his friends. Gai isn't HER boy but still just as proud. After the war he was wheelchair bound but that doesn't stop or even begin to slow him down. He still has plenty of strength and energy to keep up with Lee. 

Lee... He had come so far from the academy. Hana wasn't a shinobi so all she could do was admire from afar. Her parents were tailors and one of the main suppliers for shinobi uniforms. Hana was training to specialize in masks.

She smiled to herself when she remembered the first time she officially met Lee. He was so awkward but tried so hard to match his Sensei's confidence. 

On cue, the front door opened and she heard shoes falling to the ground. "Line them nicely please and thank you." She heard a whisper of 'oops' and shuffling. "Get in the shower, I'm sure you stink.." 

Bandaged arms swooped over the couch and lifted her up and over it in a tight sweaty embrace. "IT IS NOT STINK! IT IS THE SMELL OF YOUTHFUL ENERGY!! HAHAHA!" He set her on her feet but didn't let go. Holding her in a gentle hug from behind, she rest her hands on his. He rest his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Perfect." 

Hana smiled and turned around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tiptoed until her lips met his. He was a foot taller than her but that was never a problem. He held her waist and lifted her up so she was eye level to him and her legs fastened around his waist. "Now it's perfect." She said briefly before kissing him again. How long had it been since they were together like this? 

He must've been thinking the same thing because he held the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. His other hand roamed up and down her thigh as her hands found their way into his hair.

Breaking away from the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his. "No seriously. You need to shower." She giggled and dropped onto her feet and kissed his cheek as he sniffed his jumpsuit. She grabbed onto his orange scarf and pulled in down for another kiss. "We can continue this after ok?" He nodded and smacked his cheeks as he walked to the bathroom. He could never handle when she was dominant like that.

She went to the sink to wash her hands and face. Not only to wash off his sweat, but to also calm herself down. She could never handle herself when he put his hands on her like that. It was like an eternal game of chicken. Which one would cave to lust first? 

Plopping herself onto the couch again, she looked at all the pictures sitting around the living room. Picking up one frame she felt warm and smiled. It was the day they brought Metal home from the hospital. Gai had insisted that we all sat on his lap. Gai at the bottom, Lee on his lap, Hana holding Metal on Lee's lap. Kakashi stood beside our green tower. Neji and Tenten on the opposite side. Neji had his face in his palm, but wore a true smile. 

Picking up another frame, she chuckled. The day Lee found out she was pregnant. Tenten and Neji set up a way to surprise Lee and Gai since there was no way he'd be able to keep it a secret. Lee was on the ground, flat on his back and Neji had caught Gai as he lost his footing while jumping for joy. Tenten and Hana were making peace signs in the selfie angle the picture was taken.

"Oh please do not surprise me like that again." Lee chuckled and sat on the couch next to Hana. "I thought you were breaking up with me but instead I became a father. What an emotional day!" He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She couldn't help but blush a little seeing him in only sweatpants. He still smelled of soap and his hair was perfectly shiny. A view reserved only for her. The ring on her finger, proof of her reservation. 

Same for him of course. His eyes took a side peek downwards, straight to her breasts being pressed together indirectly by his own hand. He knew as well as her that she never wore tank tops or shorts outside even in the middle of summer. Yet here she was, tempting him with more skin than anyone else is allowed to see. He scooped up his wife and sat her across his lap. 

He slowly ran his fingers from her ankle to her knee. She clenched the frames close to her chest and watched his hand, as if in a trance. An arm snaked around her and took hold of the pictures, he wanted to make sure her full attention was on him. Dropping them on the ground, his hands worked in unison, one working up her thigh, the other around her waist. She was losing her resolve, unsure where to put her own hands. He took care of that decision for her and placed her hands around his neck. 

Turning her body, she moved to straddle him. She already lost the battle of dominance and he knew it. With a devilish smile, he grabbed her outer thighs and pulled her flush to his body roughly, earning a whimper from her. Sliding his hands up her lower back, he gently took off her top. His hands caressed her breasts but he will enjoy them later, his arms wrapped around her sides, taking hold of her lower back and her shoulders. His lips kissed her shoulder, then the crook of her neck, her throat where he earned another whimper. "Lee..."

"Yes?" His hands met her chest and he watched her squirm. Thumbs slowly stroked her nipples making her thighs tighten around his waist. "Do you want me to stop?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him like her life depended on it. He barely had any time to react when she slipped her tongue against his. He moaned against her, the dominance power struggle began again. A strained grunt emerged from him when she reached down and rubbed him. 

"Oh no you don't!" He picked her up and charged into the bedroom. She laughed as he tossed her on the bed and tugged on her shorts. "You silly girl... You're not even wearing any underwear." Tossing them aside, he kneeled over her, enjoying the view.

"Did you really think I'd waste time with that? Last time you just ripped them off!" He laughed and spread her legs open. "You got me there, would've done the same thing right now." Dropping his pants, he took his usual position. He poked her entrance a few times just to rile her up and looked over at his blushing bride. Smirking again, he slammed right into her, causing her to yelp.

She suddenly tightened around him making him grunt. Her thighs twitched and she grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. "My my my Hana... Coming just from that?" He rubbed her thighs and slowly thrusted, easing her through her climax. She was a panting mess under him. Pulling him towards her, she put her hands around his shoulders. Their hearts beating together, he sighed into her neck and held her gently. 

Nails dug into his back as he plunged into her. He was always careful with her, knowing full well that he can get carried away if he didn't watch her reaction. Moans and grunts filled the room, their pent up energies merging into desperation. How he wanted to flip her over and take her roughly, the way she likes it most. But he wanted to see her face, relish this rare moment that they can become one. 

Pressing his forehead against hers, he smiled. She smiled back and braced herself. His hands slowly made their way to her hips and took hold. "You ready my love?" Taking a deep breath, she nodded and held the pillow under her head tight. His resolve snapped and he mercilessly thrust fast and hard into her, she came almost immediately. Gritting his teeth, he resisted releasing along with her. He didn't stop. Her moans became louder and more desperate, if he didn't know better, he'd think he was hurting her. 

Grabbing onto his hands she felt another climax building. His thrusts were losing its rhythm, and his grunts more frequent. He bent back down to capture her lips as they both came. He'd have new marks on his back and she'd have bruises on her hips. They moaned into each others kiss as he emptied himself in her. 

Hana was the first to giggle. "Thank goodness the neighbors are at work... Don't want them to be checking up on us again." He collapsed on her and he sighed. 

"We should take a shower... But I don't wanna move... So... Comfy..." Lee planted his face into her breasts and held her tight. "Yes. Very comfy." He groaned as she lifted herself up. 

"I mean... We can shower together." Without another thought, Lee picked her up and he was on his way to the bathroom. Gotta make up for lost time before Metal comes home.


End file.
